


Gone Forever

by MoTheBro



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoTheBro/pseuds/MoTheBro
Summary: Barry confronts someone as a favor to the Legends about Captain Cold's death.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldenGlider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/gifts).



"Okay, Barry. You can do this. For Mick."

Barry took a deep breath and looked up at what, according to Cisco, was the home of Lisa Snart. Captain Cold's sister. The.... Deceased Captain Cold. He walked up to the door and knocked, in his suit, of course, and waited as he heard footsteps followed by the door opening.

"Flash!" 

Barry looked at Lisa, assuming that she quickly pieced together what this was about, and took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"Lisa... I'm sorry."

He said somewhat straightforwardly. He had done this before, informing a person that a loved one was gone, but... It was always to an innocent person, in which case a hug and a short talk would be sufficient in a way, but this was the Golden Glider. He looked down at the ground, unsure and sure of how she would react, both at the same time. 

"No. NO, he's not... No!"

Lisa yelled as she started to punch Barry, eventually slowing down and slumping into pain, crying.

Barry frowned and hugged her, thinking about how it feels to lose family. Something he's experienced all too many times within the past two years of his life. But that's what makes you you. Of course, he couldn't tell her that.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. But Leonard is.. He's not coming back."

Barry looked up, realizing the gravity of the situation. Captain Cold is gone. Forever.


End file.
